


Voices in the Wind

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [27]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>magine being the finest swords woman in Middle Earth despite being blind, and falling in love with the sound of Thorin’s voice. </p><p>Imagine Kili constantly tripping you up in front of Thorin because he wants his Uncle to catch you as he tries to get you two together.</p><p>100 Followers Celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices in the Wind

You knew nothing about how he looked, whether he was hygienic or not because everyone on this journey was worse smelling than you cared to find out just how dirty, and you did not know how tall he was exactly. Just that he stood to your elbow. But you did not even know how tall you were.

But he spoke softly in the night, as he would sit beside you, having guided you around unfamiliar surroundings to the chopped down logs for sitting. He would describe the surroundings, with as much detail as possible. He had advanced from the first few days of you asking what it looked like, and responding with “green and flat.” You did not know what green looked like anymore. You had been a mere infant when the fever had taken hold of you.

Elves rarely got sick, but when they did it was always devastating.

He now would describe the landscapes with words. He could paint the entire picture. The sun was setting in a sea of oranges and yellow, looking as though a fire was lighting the horizon, and the smoke was filling the sky. The land was a dark purple, like a night sky, and once the sun had set, it was endless as it looked like it became one. You felt his hand curl around your own as he scooted a little closer so that he would not need to shout over his fooling around nephews.

You had often heard of them discussing how little they cared for elves, but you seemed to be the exception. Thorin didn’t mind touching your hand, sitting close, even letting his bedroll rest near where you would sit for the night.

It had been a year since you first met the dwarf. You did not mean to care for him as much as you did.

You never wanted to care for him so much. You were immortal, and he was near the end of his time – which why was he was so determined to do this journey. He knew there was a possibility he wouldn’t return. And you knew that it was something that would break your heart should it have been true.

“Dinner is some vegetable broth,” Thorin’s voice murmured. You could hear the sloshing as someone carried a few bowls towards you and Thorin.

“Thank you,” you said quietly. “For telling me what you see.”

“It is in these moments that I can sit back and take in the world without having to think about the things I am expected to do, or where I am expected to go.” A warm bowl of soup was pressed to your hands, and you gave a grateful smile towards the dwarf that brought it. By the breathing pattern, you would make the guess of Bifur.

The soups weren’t as good as tavern grade, but you did not mind them as you sipped from it, the heat of it scalding, but you were too hungry to care. Once it was gone, you rose to return it to the area with which it came when suddenly something caught itself on your foot, sending you tumbling into someone’s arms. The scent was Thorin, smelling not only of the road, but also freshly smoked tobacco. He always seemed to have some on his person.

“I’m sorry,” you rushed out. “I don’t know what that was, but I swear it was not there when I took a step-”

“It’s alright. Probably just some prick of a log.” The gruff tone was angry and you hurriedly pulled yourself off of his person, searching for your bowl in the wet leaves. A hand took your own, stopping you. “I’ll get it,” Thorin said, his tone more gentle. And you felt your cheeks flush in embarrassment, wondering what exactly you looked like, searching blindly.

You merely nodded and went back to the log while Thorin ran off. As you listened to the night, you heard a snicker beside you. “Trouble staying on your feet?” Kili.

“I’m sure it was just a one time thing.”

It wasn’t. It would always be at different intervals of the day, either when you were leaving your horse after you tied it up, sprawling down, or in the dead of night while on guard duty. You always landed on Thorin, and always apologized profusely insisting that you had no idea why or how that kept happening. “I’m able to predict enemies in battle just by their breathing, but I don’t seem to have the ability to walk straight anymore.”

You wanted to scream it was so frustrating, and humiliating. Every time you fell it was like a point was being made.

And the more you insisted you weren’t doing this on purpose, the more you wondered if Thorin thought you were. If he believed that you were doing this so that you could have an excuse to be sprawled across his lap.

So you set to walking very slowly, your feet never leaving the ground for too long, and you never moved fast enough that you would be tipped over.

“Why are you walking like that?” Thorin questioned one evening as you moved carefully away from your horse, your head high, listening around you as you carefully stepped.

“I’d rather look a fool than keep falling, and possibly injure myself. I wonder if my sense of equilibrium has become damaged.”

“He’s doing it on purpose.” You felt yourself frown. “Kili. He’s trying to trip you. I caught him last night doing it.” Oh. That would explain a lot. “He’s trying to get you to fall on me because he thinks it’d be funny.”

“Oh… I… I should have thought someone was tripping me.”

“Kili will not do it again, I assure you.”

“Mostly because I will make sure that he does not have feet with which to trip me,” you returned. But still, the news was a relief and you relaxed slightly. “I was starting to believe something had gone wrong with me.”

“Everything’s right, just as it has always been,” Thorin said as he passed you. “Come, let me describe to you the sunset.” And his arm linked with yours, pulling you with him. And you couldn’t help the small smile that showed on your face as you followed. Somehow, every sunset was different. And somehow, every sunset, he was closer.


End file.
